


A Raven's Thoughts

by LilacDreamer (LilacFire_BurningInspiration)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst-Lite - all the edgy kids drink it, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, Light Angst, Mild Language, Short One Shot, done for now, sorta - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFire_BurningInspiration/pseuds/LilacDreamer
Summary: With a world view so different from the norm at Ever After, Raven Queen must play the hand dealt to her- will she succeed in standing her ground, standing by her beliefs? Or will she crumble like old parchment to the wind in the face of her true destiny???Sweet-and-slightly-angst-flavoured, this oneshot is open to adoption! It's one part mini-fic, one part fic-starter!





	A Raven's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, and want to make it your own, do so! I would really appreciate it if you linked me to your version of this idea!

What happens when the thing that defines your life is summed up as 'sins of the father', without, y'know, your father being the one to condemn you?

  
When you're expected to do the exact same thing as your parent(s), sign your life away, and let a book tell you how to live your life- what to do, who to love, who to hate, who to kill.

  
What happens when you're the daughter of the Evil Queen herself, and everyone and their fairy godmother expects you to be a carbon copy of the woman who ruined (your) their lives.

What happens when your loving father raises you instead, because the woman he loved royally screwed so many people over- including her spouse and child- all because of some 'omnipotent' book.

What happens when you're born to be the scapegoat, but you've been taught you don't have to follow a prewritten destiny: that you can write your own fate, the Writer isn't cruel, it's the Reader's interpretation; and you don't care about what that Writer-damned book has to say, you are your own person- and there are people who don't want that.

The 'heroine' of your shared story, Apple White, daughter of Snow White, really wants you to be evil, so she can have her big Happily Ever After with her boo, Daring Charming, the heir apparent prince, who also really wants you to be evil, to show how good and pure his Apple-darling really is. Hah, what a facade.

The headmaster of the _prestigious_ ~~ _ly farcical_~~  high school you attend really wants you to be evil, to prove he was right about your character all along- smug bastard- and have you banished and locked away with your mother- ye gods above, how you hate that woman; after all, she was the one who blocked your lighter magicks, leaving you only the darker magicks, and with it, suspicions and hatred.

You're very lucky despite the crap hand Life dealt you- you have a loving father who's done his best to instill in you the values of love and how to be a good person in spite of what the world views you as; you have an amazing best friend who knows how to cheer you up, and cheer you on; and you have your crush, a Charmingly handsome fellow.

  
~~\------------------------~~

  
"Oh hells, not again." Raven Queen could only groan in despair. The Headmaster of Ever After High, one Milton Grimm, decided that Legacy Day should have a do-over this year; and by that, he was hoping that the peer-pressure would make her, Raven, sign the Narrator-damned book; and her 'lovely' room mate got it through her thick, princessy skull that, yeah, Raven Queen, Rebel extraordinare would totally sign away any chance of her own happiness so Lil' Miss Future Queen could have her Happily Ever After. (But after that whole Dragon Games/Defeat the Evil Queen thing, did the students really want a selfish girl like Apple as their future ruler? Grimm sure does.)

  
The school halls were abuzz with excitement and gossip- would someone else refuse to re-sign? Would Raven actually capitulate and sign? Would Grimm succeed in proving Raven to be evil?

  
She snorted, as if she would let these simpering, greedy sheeple rule and ruin her life, no, Raven Queen, had much better things to do with her time than being the means to a painfully sheltered and selfish girl's happy ending. Petty it may be, but petty seems to be the MO for her school and peers.

  
~~\----------------------------~~

 

Of course, it should be mentioned that Raven was far from the only person dissatisfied with their predestined lot in life- she was one of the more vocal objectors- but she was not the only individual who longed to be more than the precedent their parents codified.

  
_Why would anyone in their right mind be pumped to sleep for a decade, if not longer?_

_Who-_ Faybelle aside _\- would want to be known as a bane to society?_

It's all daisies and rainbows until reality kicks you in the teeth- case in point: so many students at Ever After were predestined for banishment, prison or worse, all because of their parentage, which is unfair to the nth degree. Why would anyone who's been told their entire life they're supposed to be 'eeeviil' be anything other than evil?

  
~~\---------------------------~~

 

"You know, Maddie, I have to say the skewed beliefs in this world are getting to me. They are. It's like I can't walk five feet anywhere without someone harping at me to 'sign the book, and fulfill my destiny'. What a crock of slime!" Raven huffed, as she adjusted the ridculously thick 'Maester Emrys' Guide to Grimoires. 127th edition, self updating. Library and Magickes card required.'

_'For a school devoted to as many happily-ever-afters as possible, the school had left a handful too many of questionable books in its library, not counting of the Headmaster's offices.'_

Maddie made a noise of agreement, far too enthralled at a point only she could see in the Magic History textbook to pay too too much attention to what Raven was saying, but wanted to be supportive of her best friend never-the-less. Raven continued on, used to Maddie's quirks, "And it's like they don't even realize that by forcing people to choose  _they're_ the ones who look like the villains!" With a gesture and a look behind her, at the Wonderlander, who was, holding her book upside down and tilted slightly to the right, Raven didn't even notice she was about to walk right into one Dexter Charming, who was absorbed in observing some tidbit of something-or-another on his MirrorPad....


End file.
